Utilize clinical holography to measure wound tensile strength in the surgical cornea. The effect of surgical technique, suture material and post-operative medications on the healing process will be studied in an effort to optimize these variables. Concurrently, we will be optimizing our recording technique. The technique, as we've developed it thus far has proven to be an extremely sensitive indicator of structural weaknesses in the cornea. The patient's physiologic pulse pressure supplies a sufficient stress to allow double-exposure holographic interferometry to outline wound weaknesses in a quantitative as well as a qualitative manner. The interference fringes are of high contrast and localize closely to the corneal surface with our unique specular illuminating arrangement.